1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a pole driver. More particularly, it relates to a device for attaching to a hollow pole for driving the pole into the ground and removing it therefrom.
2. Description of Prior Art
Depending on the hardness of any given ground surface, the driving of a pole into the ground can be difficult. If an individual merely uses human applied force, the pole may not be driven to the desired depth. If the pole is solid, it is known that an individual can strike the top portion of the pole with a hammer to apply the necessary force for driving the pole to the desired depth. Unfortunately, the use of a hammer on a hollow pole may result in damage to the hollow pole. For instance, if the pole is a lightweight and hollow pole used for recreational use, such as, for example, a beach umbrella, the use of a hammer to strike the top portion of the hollow umbrella pole will most certainly lead to damage thereof. In particular, the pole will crimp and bend.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a means for driving/inserting a hollow pole into a ground surface. Such device should not require the application of force to its top end thereby avoiding damage of the hollow pole. A mechanism attached to the pole which applies force about the mid-section of the pole would be desirable. Further, the mechanism should permit the user to remove the hollow pole with the same amount of ease.
Applicant is not aware of any such device for use with hollow poles, and more specifically any such device for use with driving and removing recreational-type hollow poles into and from the ground. Applicant is aware of industrial devices, such as those seen in U.S. Pat. No. 2,572,370 to Moeller, U.S. Pat. No. 4,483,058 to Clutter et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 4,703,549 to Grandt which disclose hammer impact tools. More particularly, Grandt discloses a hammer impact tool for stripping or separating a form wall from a poured concrete foundation wall and for pulling wheels and bearings. Clutter et al. discloses a device having a pair of opposed, shiftable jaws at a first end and a hammer impact means at a second and opposed end for removing and installing electrical connector elbows or other items relating to energized electrical equipment. Moeller discloses an impact tool having an integral flange formed in the top end of the pole which permits an interchangeable element to be attached to an opposed bottom end such that device can act as a valve puller, tuner, rotator, spanner or screw driver. None of these devices contemplate the use of a mid-mounted impact mechanism for driving recreational-type hollow poles into the ground.